mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy
Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. She is good friends with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the rest of the "good guys". Daisy has an apparent love interest in Luigi as shown in Daisy Circuit's fountains depicting the two. She serves as the second female in the Mario series. Description Daisy is the princess of Sarasaland. Her dress is light yellow, ending in two outlines of orange lace. Her hips are covered by an orange skirt, and the shoulder area of her dress is quite poofy and ends in white trim. She also wears white gloves. Her jewellery includes a turquoise gem on her chest in the shape of a daisy, turquoise earrings that are also in the shape of flowers, and a golden crown with a turquoise gem that looks like a daisy in the middle of her crown. Her hair is long and curls back a little and is a nice shade of reddish brown. She has blue eyes and long eyelashes, and always has a sassy smile on her face, coinciding with her often rude taunts when she passes you in a race. In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy, along with Princess Peach and Rosalina change into a special biker outfit when they are riding bikes. Of course, Daisy's suit will lean to the orange side, since that is the color of her dress. In her biker get-up, she has orange boots with a white top and white heels. Her suit is mainly white, with orange stripes going down her legs and arms. She dresses in orange racing gloves, and she still maintains all her jewellery and her hair style. Appearances Console games Daisy is unavailable in the Mario Kart Arcade GP series. Until Mario Kart arcade GPDX when she first became playable in a Mario Kart arcade game. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! This is Daisy's debut in the ''Mario Kart series, where she is a middleweight character. By default, she partners with Princess Peach, both using hearts as a special item and riding Peach's kart, the Heart Coach. Daisy's kart, the Bloom Coach, is unlockable. In Double Dash!! ''art, Daisy is usually shown using items instead of driving. The game also features the Daisy Cruiser course, complimenting Peach Beach. Daisy Cruiser is also available in ''Mario Kart 7. ''Mario Kart DS Daisy makes her handheld debut. Unlike ''Mario Kart Double Dash!!, she is an unlockable character obtained by completing 50cc Lightning Cup, and this is her sole appearance as a lightweight character. Her karts in Mario Kart DS usually have low-medium speed (which is high for a lightweight character), very high acceleration, very low drift, and medium handling. Her karts are the Flower Power, the Light Dancer, and of course the Standard Kart Daisy. She lacks a home course in this game, though the closest she has to one is GBA Sky Garden. ''Mario Kart Wii Like ''Double Dash!!, Daisy returns as a middleweight, with her lightweight equivalent now being the new Baby Daisy. Like all characters, Daisy has a stat increase. Daisy gets a new home course in Mario Kart Wii known as Daisy Circuit in Star Cup. Staff ghosts as Daisy include Coconut Mall (Sugarscoot for Normal and Wild Wing for Expert) and Daisy Circuit (Daytripper for Normal and Mach Bike for Expert). ''Mario Kart 7 Daisy is now a lightweight character. This cup includes her new home course, Daisy Hills. Additionally, the Daisy Cruiser course from ''Double Dash!! ''is now a retro course in the Leaf Cup, bringing a few new changes. Mario Kart 8'' (including Deluxe) Daisy's latest appearance is Mario Kart 8. This time, she appears as a default character in both editions, just like Double Dash!! She has the same biker suit from Mario Kart Wii along with Peach and Rosalina when riding a bike or an ATV. In Grand Prix mode, Wario and Peach compete her as one of her main rivals, and she and Mario compete Luigi or Wario as their main rivals. Unlocking Criteria Mario Kart DS: Win the 50cc Lightning Cup. Mario Kart Wii: * Win the 150cc Special Cup. * Play 2,850 races. Mario Kart 7: Win the 150cc Mushroom Cup. Trivia! *According to the Mario Kart Wii Prima Guide, Daisy is Peach's cousin. **She is not literally Peach's cousin, though she is her best friend. *In Mario Kart Wii, speedrunners generally use either Funky Kong or Daisy due to their speed stat bonuses. *In Mario Kart Wii, if you win the 150cc Special Cup AND get at least a one star-rank for the Wii Cups of the respective engine class, you'll unlock both Daisy and Dry Bowser altogether, respectively. Gallery File:Daisy.jpg|Daisy's artwork from Mario Kart DS. File:Princess_Daisy.png|Princess Daisy, a fun-loving, lively racer in Mario Kart. File:DaisyIcon-MK7.png|MK7 icon. MK8_Daisy_Icon.png|MK8/Deluxe icon. B301A86D-7FEB-46D6-A09E-83985DC0701F.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. AB5A12F0-9225-4421-9976-BE5DBE755BBE.png|Daisy in Super Mario land. BFCA6A18-1E4A-4E4B-8289-9E78F8632B47.png|Daisy in NES Open Tournament Golf. 2D23A626-9FF8-47D4-A8D1-D133EA0DDDB4.png|Daisy in Mario Tennis 64. 2AC6CAE0-BE4E-4039-80CE-F735A267AC25.png|Daisy in Mario Party 3. A90A40C4-921B-4518-8A65-E03C2652BDE4.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Party 4. 8FFFE3C6-D6C7-48AE-B76E-AF1026EC457E.png|Daisy in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. 7CE148B8-8822-4DC7-8305-30689B1D612A.png|Daisy in Mario Party 5. 25E5B10D-E468-4D56-B0F7-77B0D233F17E.png|Peach and Daisy in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. 840F950A-6C97-4ED8-B02D-8E141C97FCB2.png|Daisy in Mario Power Tennis. F8EF3943-2447-4E1F-AB2E-F1BC5856BD53.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Party 6. BA2CF833-8635-468B-9BE3-980CA098777A.png|Daisy in Mario Superstar Baseball. 4982882B-DFE5-4135-9801-7D7D7634B084.png|Peach and Daisy in Mario Party 7. 8BBC0F3D-A30E-4C38-9587-D45445EC606C.png|Daisy in Mario Strikers/Smash Football. 8494C0DD-0090-40A1-B8D3-46843940BD20.png|Daisy in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. 8658CD48-6BAF-4083-BDF1-0DDC19EACCBB.png|Daisy in Mario Party 8. 0D275125-E550-41DB-82FD-71945A883176.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Strikers Charged. 646C954B-261D-48BB-95C3-0F6016F73695.png|Daisy in Itdaki Street DS. 3D3EC161-1D5E-4475-8F20-FEDD9ED4D136.png|Daisy in Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Games. 9848BD1B-E010-401D-A4AA-00A593482761.png|Daisy in Mario Kart Wii. 231C01FB-D639-4CAD-A743-D656D30AA75D.png|Daisy in Mario Super Sluggers. FBDADB36-E68E-4FC1-90DE-B6CAB9668EF0.png|Daisy in Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games. 2233D3C2-9978-4895-A893-D1EFC5662502.png|Daisy and Peach in Mario Sports Mix. A0767E84-1942-44A3-8B59-0840AC37F517.png|Daisy in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. EED5F1C1-BAB9-4EC6-AB0A-E22DC142E0F7.png|Daisy in Mario Kart 7. 243099FD-D868-43D1-AC98-C8BD31A70350.png|Peach and Daisy in Mario Party 9. E00FAF2D-68F0-485E-B611-E1D6FC809AEE.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Tennis Open. D55C0131-7D4E-48DE-A87C-E817C3ABCB28.png|Daisy in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Winter Olympic Games. 15F82E65-3D45-45C5-8840-26729EBEA088.png|Daisy in Mario Party: Island Tour. 23C06E67-951D-4293-87CC-B9C7A7DF9041.png|Daisy in Mario Golf: World Tour. AB937D1B-7139-4359-B502-7AF65B3C22B7.jpeg|Daisy in Mario Kart 8. 9849523D-F61C-4883-AEBC-0F52CAB92E4E.png|Daisy in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash. 799B7CB1-1458-4252-B63B-EF4136D85596.jpeg|Daisy in Super Mario Run. 9921F2D9-5CBA-4E5A-8D86-C205B87A5205.png|Daisy in Mario and Sonic at the Rio Olympic Games. 5BF0A1D5-961C-4D00-B0EE-FEC74579A569.png|Daisy in Mario Party: Star Rush. 401D6B76-73E6-456C-914B-9C2506AFCB02.png|Daisy in Mario Sports Superstars. 0B20596B-4E18-44F6-89F6-9E1FF209E0CB.png|Daisy in Mario Tennis Aces. 59CD6FEF-6F9B-4178-9872-95AEE43CE673.png|Daisy in Super Mario Party. 038E079A-6E14-4851-A972-34CB303F3C2D.png|Daisy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. de:Prinzessin Daisy Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 7 racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Characters Category:Females